Easter Fools
by Bedrock Armor
Summary: When Star and Marco open their Easter baskets that Marco's parents had set out for them, what starts as a bunch of silly pranks with each other turns into much more. A short Starco fic based on the legendary occurrence of Easter falling on April Fools.


For Easter to occur on the same day as April fools is a very rare event, although it just so happened to occur this year. Star and Marco were both aware of this as they went to bed the previous night.

Downstairs, Angie and Rafael Diaz were setting up Star and Marco's Easter baskets before they went to bed themselves. Star had waited for this as she tiptoed downstairs and planted a couple of pranks in Marco's basket before heading back to her room.

Star didn't know that immediately after, Marco snuck out of his room and headed downstairs and set a few pranks in Star's basket as well before heading back upstairs.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Angie and Rafael had been expecting them to booby trap each other's baskets, and had been secretly watching as they snuck in an additional egg in each of their baskets.

The next morning, Star and Marco eagerly rushed downstairs when their alarms went off and found Marco's parents waiting for them.

"Good morning, Marco. Good morning, Star." Rafael said.

"Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz!" Star said.

"We have your Easter baskets all set up for you." Angie said. "However, we have some important business we need to take care of so we won't be able to watch you open your eggs. Have fun!" Angie said, as her and Rafael left the room, leaving the two confused teens behind.

"What was all that about?" Star said.

"I don't really know." Marco said.

Star just shrugged her shoulders and took out a chocolate egg from her basket. Marco silently laughed to himself as Star popped the food in her mouth.

"Yuck!" Star exclaimed as she spat out the food. "That's a chocolate-covered grape!" Marco couldn't help but laugh. "Marco; no fair! You know chocolate is my favorite."

"Sorry Star, I couldn't resist! I saw it online and thought it was hilarious." Marco said, as he picked up one of the plastic eggs and opened it, only for a jumping snake to pop out as Marco shrieked and dropped it.

"Don't worry about it Marco, 'cause I just made it even!" Star said after she finished laughing. Star took out an eg from her basket, but she found she couldn't open it, so she tried to hit it on the table to pop it open. As it turns out, the egg that Star had grabbed was a real egg that was dyed to look like an Easter egg, and the result was quite messy, with some of the yolk even spilling onto her dress.

"Eww." Star said, taking out her wand and using it to make the egg disappear.

The following 10 minutes was prank after prank as Star and Marco found only half of the actual goodies they were expecting at first, when they came to the last item in their baskets: the eggs that Angie and Rafael had planted in there.

Star opened the egg and looked inside, blushing, and closing the egg. "Marco, if this is another one of your pranks, you went too far on this one." Star said.

"I think I could say the same about this one." Marco said, also blushing, before realizing exactly what Star had said. "Wait. Let me see it." Marco said. "I was pretty sure I was careful not to take them too far."

"Same here." Star said. Star and Marco swapped their eggs and looked inside and their faces became redder. Inside each egg was a piece of paper that was an admittance of love for them and supposedly signed by the other. Both of them knew they didn't write these notes.

"Okay, so neither of us made these notes, even though they're supposedly written by us." Marco said before realization struck. "Wait a minute. Star! I think these were written by my parents!" Marco said.

"But why would they write it?" Star said.

"I… don't really know." Marco said.

"Well… maybe we could pretend they were written by us and we meant it?" Star said quietly, hoping Marco wouldn't hear. He did.

"Well, to be honest… the note isn't wrong about how I feel about you…" Marco said as he blushed even more.

"Maybe your parents already knew how we felt about each other before we did." Star suggested.

"Maybe…" Marco said.

"Hey, Marco?" Star said hesitantly.

"Y-yeah, Star?" Marco said.

"Would you, um… like to be m-my, um… my boyfriend?" Star said. Both of their faces were now so red it looked like they were sunburnt.

"Y-yeah… I-I'd love to…" Marco said.

"Hey, Marco?" Star said.

"Yeah?" Marco said.

Star didn't answer as she leaned forward slowly. Marco seemed to understand as he blushed even more but leaned forward anyway. Star and Marco's lips met in a passionate kiss that lasted several seconds before they parted to catch their breath.

Meanwhile, outside, Angie and Rafael had secretly been watching the whole exchange and smiled to themselves at their successful plan.

* * *

 **This is my first attempt at a genuine romantic interaction between two characters, so let me know how I did.**


End file.
